


Police Station

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Challenge" challenge at ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Police Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Challenge" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

The cop who’d handcuffed the robber came into the room and gave them a thumbs up, and Stella looked at him, giving him a little smile. It made him feel like the two of them were on an island of calm in a chaotic sea of blue uniforms. His dad’s hand felt warm and sweaty on the back of his neck. Except for when he’d shook hands with Stella’s dad, he hadn’t shifted it. Ray couldn’t remember his dad touching him in like forever, except maybe to clip him round the ear. His trousers were mostly dry now, but he still felt like he had a big sign on his forehead. _I pissed my pants in a bank._ He looked up and saw Stella’s dad staring at him like he could see the sign and knew that Ray was nothing but a scared little boy, like he’d never be anything but a loser. Screw that. Stella thought he was a hero, and so that’s what he’d be. He’d show him.


End file.
